mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels (creature)
Mixels are big, small and crazy creatures that can mix and combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines, and the main protagonists in the Mixels franchise. Each Mixel is assigned an element which are divided onto tribes: earth, fire, electricity and more. They live in the Mixels Land. The Mixels have the power to Mix, Max, and Murp. When they mix, they combine two Mixels to gain new powers. Max means to combine all three Mixels from one tribe to make a giant mega-Mixel. Murp is when something totally weird comes out of the mixing, with an all-new personality that cannot be controlled. They can do this by using these strange objects called the Cubits. Their enemies are the Nixels, dark and uncreative creatures who want to nix the fun in the Mixels Land. Known Mixels Infernites Fiery and short-tempered, but handy for a barbecue, the red-hot Infernites dwell in the magma wastelands near the Mixel lands' core. They are red in color and the font is Hawaiian font. *Flain *Vulk *Zorch Electroids The Electroids love to tinker and experiment, and they live high up in the mountains to be closer to the lightning storms (and get crazy). They are yellow in color and the font is Auchanted XSpace. *Teslo *Zaptor *Volectro Cragsters The industrious miners known as the Cragsters live in a vast network of tunnels and caverns dug deep underground. They are grey''' '''in color and the font in this game Mercury Meltdown games, Remix and Revolution *Krader *Seismo *Shuff Frosticons Slow-moving and chillaxed, the Frosticons spend most of their time power napping in sub-zero temperatures. They are blue in color and the font in this film Disney's Frozen DVD. *Slumbo *Lunk *Flur Fang Gang The Fang Gang is the group with the biggest appetite, and they can get seriously crazy on an empty stomach.They are brown in color and the font is Copperplate Gothic Bold. *Chomly *Gobba *Jawg Flexers On the surface, they appear to be wild and dangerous, but in reality, the super stretchy Flexers are an intellectual bunch.They are orange in color and the font is Funky. *Kraw *Tentro *Balk Glorp Corp The Glorp Corp live in swamplands, and are an adventurous tribe. They are green in color. *Glomp *Glurt *Torts Spikels Mixels of the Spikels Tribe love fun. Too bad they are spiky, hence the name. They are tan in color. *Footi *Scorpi *Hoogi Wiztastics This travelling magic troupe, the Wiztastics are known for putting on fantastic...no, spectacular shows! They are a purple and indigo color. *Mesmo *Magnifo *Wizwuz Trivia *They love to combine anything they find in their land and also enjoy gaining new super powers. *Mixel foods include coconapples, cookironis, hamlogna sandwiches, ice cream, sorbet, original candy, tea, and rock candy. *All of the Series 2 tribe names begin with F. *The Series 3 Mixels use a lot more black on their bodies in comparison to the Series 2 Mixels. *3 Mixels In Series 1 Are Voiced By Tom Kenny. Flain, Seismo, and Teslo. *Kraw and Wizwuz are the only mixels with 6 Legs. *Scorpi is the only mixel with 8 legs. *Flurr and Mesmo have Wings. *Flain and Torts Have Beaks. Gallery Mixels series 2.png All Mixels Cookironi.jpg imagesCA3FFZXF.jpg med_gallery_2081_28_98915.jpg LOOOOOOL.jpg Mixels series 3 by masterofgaburincho-d7hxwwl.png Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Creatures Category:Mixel tribes Category:Tribes